


deep breath

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Grinding, Superpower Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: "There was a deep breath and some plunging"— Gina, inspiring this fic.Cass and Luma after the party. Superpowers don't help with first time anxiety.





	deep breath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to KatePercy for beta reading <3

It isn’t their last night on earth—no, it’s New Years, and Cass feels sparkling and dizzy, and a little bit like her feet can’t make contact with the ground. She has an armful of Luma, kissing her face and her neck and her lips over and over. They’d held hands the whole way back to Blue Dolphin, and the moment they arrived, they’d made their exit while their teammates carefully looked away.

They hurry through the halls hand in hand, footsteps ringing off the walls. And something like a hundred times, Cass almost says ‘we should go to sleep’ or ‘good night.’ Because it’s about one in the morning and she is a bit tired and. Well.

She hasn’t had sex since these powers happened.

But Cass doesn’t say a thing, and they arrive at her door, the door to the room she had outfitted with a bed and blankets because this is home now, and stop.

“Do you want to just say goodnight?” Luma asks, so perfect and soft, squeezing her hands.

Cass shakes her head and leans in for another kiss. “C’mon in.”

Luma pauses to look around the room for a moment as they step inside. Cass’s shoulders pull tight. Her room is a mess. She’s piled her clothes on a chair, and the bed is an unmade pile of blankets. It’s still a bit sterile, like what Cass imagines a college dorm would look like if the person it belonged to didn’t give a shit. So she reaches out and catches Luma for another kiss. Luna goes with it, her hands coming up to rake through Cass’s hair and then slip under the suit jacket. Her hands are warm through the dress shirt. Cass shrugs her jacket off so fast a seam pops.

“I can fix that,” Luma murmurs, barely pulling away.

Cass only shrugs. One more fleeting kiss, and she circles behind Luma so that she can take her zipper down. The dress goes slack and crumples to the floor and, yeah, okay, if getting out of a dress is that fast, Cass can see the appeal. Still isn’t going to wear one, but really, she’s too busy staring slack-jawed at Luma to think too much about clothes. Her underwear matches and is a brilliant magenta. Her skin looks so soft. Cass’s hands curl and uncurl. She wants to trace the bands of her underwear against her thighs and where it shows just a bit of her unfairly nice ass.

Luma catches her fluttering hands and draws them up between their bodies, pressing in so that Cass’s knuckles brush her skin. “Hey, you okay?”

Cass nods.

“You’re not gonna hurt me.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m not gonna let you.” Luma grins and Cass’s stomach loops and dives in a way that it doesn’t even when she’s leaping most of tall buildings in desperate jumps. “Lemme take your shirt off.”

“Uh huh. Yep. Yeah.”

Her hands find Luma’s hips, and Luma’s go to the buttons of her dress shirt. She undoes them quickly, peppering kisses over her lips, her cheeks, her jaw. Cass kisses back. She trails her mouth down and nips at Luma’s collar and rubs at her sides, her back, grabs at her ass and tugs them hip to hip. The shirt falls to the ground. It takes her tie with it. Luma goes for her pants next, fumbling between them until the belt comes undone, the button and fly following. They tumble onto the bed as soon as Cass kicks her pants off.

Luma groans as Cass pushes her onto her back. For a moment, Cass pauses. Then she bends and kisses her, lips and tongue and teeth and Luma’s hands roaming her back and her hips. Their legs tangle and they push against each other, Luma with abandon, Cass carefully.

“Holy shit,” Luma gasps, “if I just wanted to, like—grind on your thigh, would that be okay?”

Cass’s brain stutters and jolts its way through that sentence. Then she nods. “Yeah, just tell me what I can do.”

“Help me take—”

“Yeah.”

Cass goes for Luma’s panties while Luma undoes the front clasp on her bra and shrugs it off. She stretches under Cass’s gaze and then groans as Cass laves at one rosy nipple. Luma scrabbles at her back until she gets her fingers under the band of Cass's sports bra and tugs it up. Cass shrugs it off and settles with their legs interlocked and Luma sprawled out on her rumpled sheets.

Luma’s hips start a slow grind. She’s wet already, and hot where her core drags against Cass’s thigh. She flexes, and Luma groans. It’s a beautiful sound—breathless, involuntary, hitching and rising before dissolving into a laugh. They move together, Cass still careful, aware that she might ram something or just plain old crack Luma’s pelvis if she isn’t careful, but more aware of the taste of Luma’s skin, the sheen of salt at the hollow of her throat and between her breasts. Luma raises nail marks on her back, bites at her neck and her earlobe and finally tips her head back and pants. Their earlier rhythm gives way to the rapid roll of hips, short and sharp and greedy.

“Oh, _fuck_ —” Luma keens, “Cass, Cass, Cass—”

Cass is strong enough to prop herself up on one arm and balance. She does that and frees her hand to pinch at one of Luma’s nipples. Her back arches. She whimpers, makes a soft, hiccuping sound, and shudders all over. A few moments later, she slumps to the mattress.

“Oh, man.” She scrubs a hand over her face, “wow, holy… wow.”

“Was that what you were hoping for?” Cass asks, curling beside her. Her thigh is wet, and so is she, her briefs sticking to her.

“Gah. Yes. C’mere.” Luma draws her in and kisses her, looping her arms around Cass’s neck. “I wanna get you off.”

“Oh.” She lets Luma push her onto her back, raises her hips while she hooks Cass’s briefs off. “Okay.” And Luma starts to work her way down Cass’s body, mouth at her jaw, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her hips. “Um.”

“Yeah?” Luma looks up.

Cass has this habit. Sometimes when she gets close, she closes her legs on the thing between them, clamps down hard and—

She really doesn’t want to crack her new girlfriend’s head like a watermelon.

“Cass…” Luma rubs a hand up and down the inside of Cass’s thigh, “you’re not going to hurt me, remember?”

“Well—”

“Nope. You aren’t. You’re gonna keep your legs here…” She nudges Cass’s legs wide and settles her shoulders between them. “And if you need me to stop, or do something else, you’re gonna _tell me_.”

It sounds very simple when Luma puts it like that. She still tenses as Luma bends down to her. Cass blushes and covers her face with one hand. Her hips rise at the first touch of Luma’s tongue. Her exploration is both thorough and convincing. It’s also slow enough to make Cass buck under her, toes curling and fingers twisting in the sheet.

“Luma—”

Luma raises her head, grinning, her mouth rosy and wet, and Cass clenches down on nothing. “Thought I’d give you a sec.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Cass slumps back. “I— _oh my god!”_

Her back arches as Luma catches her clit between her lips and sucks. And yeah, she really, really wants to close her legs, keep Luma right where she is, but she doesn’t. Cass whines and tugs at Luma’s hair and her own and has to bite down on her hand when Luma slips a finger inside her and rubs it just so. She chants “oh fuck” and “Luma” over and over while her body goes taut as a wire. But she can’t— she can’t quite—

Luma takes her other hand off Cass’s thigh and laces their fingers together.

Maybe that should be scarier. Hands are fragile. But.

But when she comes back to herself, legs shaking like they haven’t since the last time she almost died and her heart pounding so she couldn’t miss how alive she is if she tried, she finds herself laughing. Luma brushes her fingers across Cass’s cheeks. But she doesn’t say anything, just looks and waits until Cass tugs her in and hold her despite how warm she feels and the sweat on both of them. And they stay like that while the aftershocks fade. Cass traces patterns on Luma’s hip. Luma plays with her hair.

Luma bumps her nose against Cass’s. “Hi.”

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

Cass sits up slowly and stretches. Then, with no effort at all, she pushes Luma up to the pillows and kneels between her legs. “Like I wanna do that again.”

“Sounds fun,” Luma agrees, abruptly breathless. “Count me in.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on Tumblr at Ask-Ladyofrosefire.


End file.
